


Un mariage en hiver

by Gypse



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Complete, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Gen, Wedding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypse/pseuds/Gypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1889. Le mariage de l'héritier de Downton Abbey, Robert Crawley avec Cora Levinson est annoncé. <br/>Violet s'interroge tout de même sur la promise de son fils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un mariage en hiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisilin/gifts).



> Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient aux créateurs de la série.  
> Réalisé dans le cadre de la session d'Obscur Echange, session 2014.

Violet doutait parfois de la santé mentale de son propre fils.

« Où diable était-il allé chercher cette américaine ? », se demanda la comtesse de Grantham, tout en examinant la jeune femme d'un œil circonspect.

Bien sûr, au vu des circonstances, elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire dans tout ça. Elle poussa un discret soupir, pour la forme, et prit une gorgée de Darjeeling. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé, mais une belle lumière filtrait par les fenêtres du petit salon. Robert, accompagné de sa future épouse et de la mère de celle-ci, prenait le thé avec elle afin de peaufiner les derniers détails.

Confortablement assise dans son fauteuil victorien qu'elle affectionnait tant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la douloureuse dispute qu'elle avait eue avec son fils au sujet de ce manquement manifeste aux convenances. Comme cette fois-là, l'entrevue d'aujourd'hui avait été préparée avec soin. Des bouquets de fleurs fraîches ornaient les lieux, rappelant à tous la douceur de cette fin d'automne 1889.

Toutes les objections qu'elle avait pu émettre furent balayées d'un revers de main par Robert. Une de ces raisons, et pas la moindre, demeurait la dot conséquente de Cora. Cela tombait à point nommé, en effet. Violet elle même ne pouvait nier la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le domaine. Ils manquaient cruellement d'argent, ces derniers temps. L'entretien d'un si vaste endroit nécessitait des sommes considérables, surtout quand une partie des habitations menaçaient de tomber en ruines. Certes tout ceci n'était pas de son ressort, mais de celui de son mari et bien entendu, de Robert, puisqu'il en était l'héritier.

Violet quant à elle, ne devait se soucier que de ses propres affaires, ainsi que des domestiques, son époux lui laissant en effet en grande partie la gestion du personnel.

Son regard qui se perdait dans le vague revint sur la future épouse. Elle ne pouvait nier la grâce et la beauté de la jeune femme. Cora Levinson ne trahissait pas ses origines américaines, du moins pas à première vue. Au moins Robert n'avait-il pas choisi la première venue. Ses longs cheveux noirs lustrés, relevés en un chignon sage, accentuaient la pâleur de son teint. La robe bleue qu’elle portait se mariait à merveille avec celui de ces yeux. Cora paraissait être une délicieuse créature, tout aussi intelligente que belle.  
En revanche, en ce qui concernait sa mère, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Cette dernière manquait cruellement d'un certain savoir-vivre, mais la comtesse allait devoir faire avec. De toute manière, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle demeure très longtemps au manoir, une fois sa fille mariée avec Robert.

Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait pour le mieux.

« Mère, demanda Robert, que pensez- vous de ces fleurs pour les arrangements ? »

Violet réfléchit un instant à la question posée puis répondit :

« Je pense que les roses seront du plus bel effet. Et qu'en est-il de la tenue de la mariée ? Avez-vous rendu visite au couturier que je vous ai recommandé ? Il a réalisé la robe de mariage de …  
\- A vrai dire, nous pensions plutôt à quelque chose d'un peu plus moderne.  
\- Bringfield est le meilleur dans les environs. Même à Londres, on ne parle que de lui.  
\- Nous avons déjà passé commande, trancha Robert. » L'acier de ses yeux ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

Violet lui lança un regard appuyé, mais son fils semblait décider à camper sur ses positions. Sa belle-mère, devant l'échange de regard entre la mère et le fils, décida d'intervenir, ce que Violet trouva fort malvenu.

« La robe sera réalisé par un jeune créateur. Vous verrez, il fait de véritables merveilles. Cora ne pourra pas être plus belle pour ses noces, surtout avec la parure que je compte lui offrir. »

Ironiquement, seule Cora sembla noter le désappointement de sa future belle-mère. Elle tourna son beau visage pâle vers elle et dit d'une voix douce :

« Bien sûr, si vous avez une suggestion, nous serons ravis de l'entendre », commença-t-elle. Pendant ce temps, une domestique resservit une tasse de thé à la comtesse, qui en avait bien besoin.

Elle ne comptait pas abandonner si facilement.

« Ma chère, commença-t-elle, si vous devez vous marier avec Robert, vous devriez au moins porter le collier de ma propre mère. Il ira parfaitement avec n'importe quelle robe. »

Mme Levinson esquissa un sourire, comprenant le sous-entendu.

Bien que Violet désirât l'envoyer sur les roses, elle ne pouvait se permettre pareille extrémité. Robert tenait à ce que les deux familles bientôt unies maintiennent une entente cordiale, ne serait-ce de façade. Violet se résolut à prendre sur elle et s'abstint de toute remarque désobligeante de tout l'après-midi.

En définitive, ce n'était pas elle qui se mariait. Elle reprit une gorgée de ce délicieux Darjeeling et sourit tout en écoutant distraitement les deux jeunes gens expliquer ce qu'ils prévoyaient pour leur mariage. Tout se passera bien, se rassura-t-elle. Après tout, rien ne devait entacher ce mariage. La comtesse désirait que les jeunes mariés soient à l'honneur le jour de leur union, et les invités tout entiers à l'ambiance propre à ces grands rassemblements. Les problèmes financiers du domaine devraient quant à eux rester au second plan : hors de question que le sujet ne vienne gâcher la fête !

 

Le comte décida d'avancer la date du mariage. Ainsi, les noces se tiendraient en février et non en été, comme convenu initialement. Bien entendu, cela chamboula toute l'organisation. Adieu, bouquets de fleurs bien garnis et fruits frais ! A leurs douces fragrances se substitueraient sur les tables les premiers crocus aux côtés des dernières guirlandes de houx, parmi d'autres décorations hivernales.

Un mariage en février suscitait certaines complications, mais rien ne devrait venir gâcher la cérémonie. Comme toujours, les domestiques firent des miracles, et l'on discuta beaucoup pour trouver comment embellir la demeure sans pour autant que celle-ci n'ait l'air d'arborer ses atours de Noël.

La comtesse avait eu beau tenter de raisonner son époux à maintes reprises, elle n'était pas parvenue à le convaincre de revenir sur son choix.

Plus tôt son fils serait marié, mieux cela vaudra, pour lui comme pour le domaine. Après tout, il était en âge de prendre épouse. Prendre femme à vingt-quatre ans, pour un jeune homme de bonne famille était parfaitement raisonnable. Bien entendu, Violet acquiesçait aux dires de son mari, mais elle savait très bien que ce qui le pressait, c'était la dot qui permettrait de remettre le domaine sur pied.

Comme c'était à prévoir, Violet rencontra des difficultés avec la mère de la future épouse, cette charmante Martha. Elle s'était mis en tête d'organiser le mariage à sa façon ! Et tout y passa ! La couleur des nappes et des serviettes, le menu avec ses légumes de saison ou non, les chambres où loger les invités, et jusqu'à comment les placer !

Bien entendu, la pomme de la discorde résidait dans la tenue de Cora. Martha souhaitait quelque chose d'élégant mais simple, tandis que Violet imaginait plutôt une tenue splendide, mais plus conservatrice.  
L'apogée des conflits incessants entre les deux femmes eut lieu au cours d'un souper, quelques jours avant Noël. La tension entre les deux femmes était palpable, ce qui ne manquait pas d'agacer Robert et son père. Cora, quant à elle, faisait son possible pour arrondir les angles, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas suffisant.

Alors que la neige commençait à tomber dehors, toute la famille Crawley et leurs invités dînaient tranquillement dans la salle de réception. Une jeune servante aux cheveux blonds s'affairait à débarrasser la terrine pour servir le plat suivant. La conversation suivait son train lorsque Martha annonça, un peu abruptement :

« Ma chère Cora, ne vous ennuyez pas davantage au sujet de vos bijoux, j'ai acheté un collier assorti à votre robe de mariée. »

Personne ne dit mot, espérant sans doute un peu naïvement que Violet ne relèverait. Quelle ne fut pas leur erreur ! La comtesse de Grantham s'essuya la bouche avec délicatesse puis reposa sa serviette.

« Pardonnez moi, mais il me semblait que la question était déjà réglée.  
\- J'ai peur de ne pas saisir où vous voulez en venir, ma chère.  
\- Cette parure me semble inutile. Cora portera les perles de ma mère. Et n'en doutez pas, rien ne saurait la rendre plus parfaite. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Chacun semblait attendre que l'une ou l'autre cède, mais à voir leurs expressions figées dans un sourire crispé, autant ne pas y songer.

« Les perles sont aux diamants ce que le gruau est au pudding. Ma fille mérite des atours plus sophistiqués.  
\- Vraiment ? Vous trouvez donc ces perles, assemblées au siècle dernier pour mon illustre aïeule, indignes de votre fille ?  
\- Je ne doute pas...  
\- Assez ! »

Le comte de Grantham se dressa hors de sa chaise, ses deux mains frappant violemment la table de part et d'autre de son assiette. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui, mais son visage déformé par la colère les dissuada d'ouvrir la bouche. Les secondes semblèrent durer des heures. L'horloge retentit. D'une voix plus calme, il reprit

« Nous ne perdrons pas plus de temps à ergoter sur des détails sans importance. »

Il se rassit et chacun poursuivit le repas comme si de rien n'était. Et la question de la parure de la future mariée ne fut plus évoquée. Par la suite, si Martha Levinson se fit fort de continuer les préparatifs à son inénarrable manière, Violet quant à elle se contenta dès lors d'observer de loin.

D’une part, elle préservait ainsi une paix précaire avec Martha. Elle ne tenait plus à se fâcher pour des broutilles, et la comtesse de Grantham n’avait pas l’intention de gâcher les noces de leurs enfants. Si elle regretta un peu son comportement, elle n'en dit mot. De son côté, Mme Levinson ne vint lui présenter aucune excuse.

D’autre part, Robert hériterait bientôt du titre de Lord Grantham. Elle le savait parfaitement, ce n’était qu’une question de temps. Son époux était fatigué et, ces derniers temps, sa patience s’émoussait plus vite qu’une lame de rasoir.

Le mariage fut grandiose. Mais quelle idée, décidément, d'organiser pareilles festivités en février ! On ne pourrait profiter du jardin ou de ses fleurs. Inutile d'envisager une promenade dans le domaine, afin de faire admirer sa grandeur aux nombreux invités.

Dans l'église, le silence s'était fait pour accueillir la mariée. Violet, jetant un regard à son fils, ne décela pas le moindre trouble chez lui. Il paraissait confiant, ou du moins en donnait-il l'impression. Pour l'occasion, l'église était parée d’une multitude de guirlandes de rubans et de houx. C'étaient les villageois qui avaient tenu à apporter leur touche à la décoration de l’église.

Cora portait une très belle robe, autant que chacun pouvait en juger. Sans doute pas celle que Violette aurait choisi, mais du reste, une très belle robe. La jeune fille resplendissait dans la blancheur virginale de ses étoffes tandis qu'elle remontait la nef.

Son père ayant trouvé la mort quelques années auparavant, ce fut son oncle qui la conduisit à l'autel. Violet, comme toute l'assemblée, ne la quitta pas du regard. Elle avait la grâce d'un ange, sa robe blanche à longues manches étincelait à la lumière des cierges.

A travers la rosace, un rayon de soleil filtra, illuminant le voile de la jeune femme. Bien que le temps ne soit d'ordinaire guère clément en cette saison, la journée s'annonçait belle.

Si Violet avait pu réprouver jusqu'à l'idée même de ce mariage, elle se laissa bien vite emporter par l'émotion qui parcourait l'assemblée. Arrivée à l'autel, Cora rejoignit Robert sous le regard embuée des deux mères ennemies, tout aussi émues l’une que l’autre. Sous la houlette du prêtre, les deux jeunes gens échangèrent leurs vœux et, enfin, Robert souleva délicatement le voile de la mariée afin de lui donner le baiser qui scellerait leur union.

La contesse de Grantham ne put réprimer le sourire qui lui vint au coin des lèvres. Au cou de Cora, reposant sur la dentelle blanche, scintillaient les perles de son aïeule.

 

Fin


End file.
